startrekm31fandomcom-20200213-history
Leslie, Stephen George Jr
General Information Name: Stephen George Leslie Jr Alias/Nickname:'Jr(Jay Are) to his friends or Red to others '''Age:'439 'Gender:'Male '''Race: Augment Position: Commanding Officer Rank: Captain Personal Information Planet of Birth:'''Earth '''Date of Birth: 3-8-1970 Stardate:'''369682.12 '''Mother: Dr. Ishima Shino(Surrogate)(Deceased) Father: USN Admiral Stephen G. Leslie Sr(Adoptive)(Deceased) Brother(s): Deceased or missing Sister(s): Deceased or missing Spouse(s): 1st wife:Brettiney Vogt(Deceased) 2nd wife:Ameila Ashford(Deceased) 3rd wife:Shataal Daughter of Kateel(Divorced) Relative(s): Is a member of the House of BortaS Children: Captain George Leslie, CO of the USS Reverent(68) Lieutenant Commander Arthur Leslie CSTO of the USS Elegance(32) Appearance Visual Appearance Physical Appearance He is a tall mountain of lean muscle built through years of training and fighting in the streets or whatever landscape he was assigned to. He has a kind smile on his face and a spark in his eyes and nonchalant swagger in his step. He seems to enjoy life in every aspect no matter how dark the situation He moves with a natural grace of a athlete. And his movements and thought processes always have some unseen purpose and wisdom. His red hair is always cropped to about two inches as he is too lazy to maintain it. Though overall despite his cheerful demeanor he is a intimidating figure and presence in the room. He towers over most beings with his height and his red hair switchs from a bright burnished copper color to bright red depending the light and his eyes can be described as deep blue oceans filled with a fiery and intense purpose laced with sparks of life, youthfulness, imangination with a glint of mischievous wisdom. He has a facial structure that would suggest he his decended from ancient nobility with high cheek bones, shallow cheeks and strong jaw with a slightly upward curved but straight nose. He has a cleft chin covered with the same brightly colored hair as on his scalp though it is emaculately trimmed and no other facial hair is visible. On his body underneath the clothes are various scars from his past battles. Clothing/Duty Uniform Off duty he prefers fatigue BDU's or carpenter jeans, boots and tshirt and can usually be seen with shades and a apple cap. One duty he wears the standard turn of the century century command red Starfleet uniform Personal and Miscellaneous Items Ray Ban shades, tan apple cap, various weapons and armors from earth and all over the Alpha and Beta quadrants. He has a large collection of litature and art. Personality General Overview He is a jolly frat boy who lives life to the fullest. He is at times vulgar, rude and piggish. But this is but a front as he is truly a warrior poet trying to break free from his shackles of his own mind and his own past. He has a warriors mentality on many things his thinking is go for the throat and finish it quickly. He has the mentality that states. "Don't fight unless your willing to kill!" He is a firm believer of the Vulcan philosophy the needs of the many out weighs the needs of the one or few. He is also highly fond of klingons as he believes them to be kindred spirits like the samurai of old. Which he considers himself as he himself follows the tenets of bushido to the letter and he is a devote follower of Astaru Druidism. Which confuses many humans as very few have any religion. But he does not judge anyone based on their beliefs or culture in fact he maybe curious of them. He has a poets soul and a scientist mind. and the heart of a warrior. But he loves his life as the resident ancient and makes a note to let everyone know he is their elder by many by years if only jokingly. He also has a certain quirk where he calls all races by mythological race names. They remind him of the mytholgical D&D beings of his youth in the twentieth century. But on this matter this quirk only shows when he is annoyed or wanting to wanting to piss off a opponent to reveal a weakness of some kind or just to be annoying. He is also a prankster and can be beligerent and disobedient when he believes it is justified and is known not to be one to willing or blindly obey orders that rubs him the wrong way Strengths/Weaknesses: His keen mind and strong body, will and plain old fashioned stubborness. As well as his ability to read a combat situation with ease. He is a warrior born and bred mentally, physically and spiritually. His weaknesses are his kid like demeanor which makes it hard for others to respect him and to take him seriously. He doesn't like authority but does take orders well if albiet with a attitude. He is also quite rude at times and starts more fights than he finishes with his beligerence and arrogance. He is also a excellent tracker, marksman and hand to hand fighter as well a swordsman. But he rarely has a need for any of his skills as fighting is frowned upon by his peers. Due to his genetic engineering he has increased physical and mental enhancements. But also due to a genetic mutation in his genome he lacks a human aging process. However Leslie is unique and is considered a genetuc fluke among most genetisists. It appears his cells do not breakdown as they divide and seperate which is the cause of old age. If he ages at all his aging is more similiar to what a El Aurian would experience thn what a human would. His complete list of enhancements and weaknesses are as follows *Five times normal human strength *Increased metabolism, constuition and endurence *Enhanced Immune and Antibody System *Increased reflexes and senses *Increased lung capacity *Twice the normal intelligence and mental capacity Weaknesses are as follows *Increased agression and emotional responses *Slight mental instability catagorized as Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) *Can be Beligerent and Disobedient *Arrogance *His Temper *Does what he feels is right Likes: Beer, women, fighting, reading, cooking, strategizing, loves pizza, chocolate, cookies and strawberry shortcake rolls Dislikes: Cowards, bullies, liars, thieves, backstabbers, predujice, racism, intolreance, paperwork, taking orders ,preconceptions and coleslaw Ambitions: To serve the Federation or the ship or unit he serves with. And to show that he can do some good and that not all of his kind are bad. And to prove that his kind can do as much good as its parent race Humanity Hobbies and Interest: His hobbies are cooking whether for himself or others, reading poetry and novels, History of earth and other worlds as well as learning other languages as he enjoys speaking to a alien in their own tongue as he sees it as a sign of respect. He has a great love for martia arts whether they be earth born or extraterrestrial he is a 10th dan in Hyoho chi Niten-Ryu and a 8th Dan in Muay Thai Korat and Kenpo as well as other as other martial arts from all over the world History 20TH CENTURY BIRTH AND LIFE Records of the early 20th century are vague and fragmented most of the details of Stephen G. Leslie Jr's birth and early life are difficult to authenticate. What we do know known comes from his recollections, medical tests and various unspecified, but highly classified temporal records. During the time of his birth attempts to improve the human race took a sinister turn that caused much turmoil and conflict for ages to come. In the south-side borough of the Bronx, of New York City, Stephen G. Leslie Jr was born on March 8, 1970. He was the product of a rouge program based in the eugenic philosophy that held improving the capabilities of a man improved the entire Human race. The program provided him with increased physical strength and analytical capabilities considerably superior to ordinary Humans. The age of the Augments was a time that humans tried to improve the so called human condition through artificial means to increase their minds and bodies. Superior to ordinary men and women. Augments were five times stronger than the average person, their lung efficiency was 50 percent better than normal, and their intelligence was double that of normal Humans. They also had enhanced senses, including an ability to hear beyond that of Human capabilities. One aspect these scientists overlooked was the personality of the Augments. Along with their superior abilities the Augments were aggressive and arrogant; "flaws" which the scientists were unable to correct at the time, due to the infant stage of the science. One of the Augments' creators realized this, writing that "superior ability breeds superior ambition." That same scientist was ultimately killed by one of his own creations. It was also during this time that a scientist by the name of Ishima Shino was working on the Augment project. She was chosen to be a surrogate mother for Jr's genetic material. Having carried him for nine months Leslie was born refusing to give him over to people who would abuse the life she carried she carried him away to protect him. He was hidden away for several years. By his eighth birthday when the time was right. He was given to a naval Admiral as a foster child who couldn't have children himself. He grew fast, and so did his skills. Once he finished his schooling of which he had a very difficult time of due to his high aggression factor and emotional state he barely graduated High school on his seventeenth year of age and with the help of his Step Father. After wards he joined up with the United States Marine Corps. He served with them for a period of three years before he joined a specialized part of the military services of the United States Marine Corps, though his rank reflects that of a United States Marine Corps senior enlisted member. Leslie claims to have had an encounter with Khan Noonien Singh (or simply Khan) to be recruited to join his augment ranks. But declined the offer rather rudely as he pu it. When the Eugenics war began Stephen Leslie served with the United States Military to protect against various threats. When it was discovered that he was a Augment Stephen Leslie was detained and hidden away, while many of the other supermen were killed, sentenced to death, or escaped with Khan on his sleeper ship the SS Botany Bay. Upon the heels of the Eugenics Wars of the mid-1990's the era of World War III was a period of global conflict. It was during this time that doctors and observers noted that Leslie had not aged to that of a ordinary man in his 60's or 70's. As tensions escalated once again moving toward global conflict, Leslie, was re-instated into the Marines. When the conflict of World World III began he served in many campaigns in the conflict but near the end he served in a secure bunker that was the stop off point for refugees fleeing to Mars. He was able to catch the last ship and was among those who would rebuild humanity during this era. Parts of Earth were suffering post atomic horror when the refugees from Mars, returned and settled in remote regions of rocky mountains. Leslie, found himself re-settled in ruins of Denver, Colorado. There he lived as normal a life as one could during this time this time. He married for his first time and helped a small settlement survive. Many years passed and as a time of change was dawning upon the Earth. Although he would say his actions reflected that of a mercenary. Leslie would say that he did what most every human was doing to survive in this time. As the Phoenix warp ship on April 5, 2063 hailed a new age for earth and during time Leslie lived quietly with his wife in the mountains til her death in 2120. For the several years after his wife's death. Leslie helped lead the small Denver settlement into a sprawling city though in the beginning he didnt wish to be bothered by anyone he obliged them in the end. Once he had done all that he felt he could. Leslie made his way back to his old home in New York City. He wanted to see for himself the destruction and if anything of his old home remained. New York of 2155 was a booming success the city like many others were rising from the ashes of the past and beginning to enter a new Golden Age of Peace. However darkness lingered as hostilities with alien beings calling themselves Romulans. Were threatening Earth and Leslie felt it was his duty to help. He approached the new military of the World Government called Starfleet and attempted to join only to be rebuffed due to his augment status. That and claiming to be nearly 200 years old didn't help his case. He then approached the new Military Assault Command Operations (MACO) only to be turned down again. Feeling frustrated and out of date. Leslie jumped the fence at West Point and walked right up to the largest trainer and demonstrated his skills and abilities. At first he was going to be arrested for assault on military personnel but the MACO commander felt they could better use his strength and skill against the Romulans. He joined a detachment assigned to the USS Sung Tzu in battle Battle of Cheron. Leslie demonstrated his leadership and ability to learn quickly as well that he can think on his feet. When he was forced to take command after the ship was severely damaged killing the captain and sending the first officer into shock that caused him to freeze at his post. Leslie temporally took command and saved the lives of the crew. With peace restored at least momentarily Leslie believed he earned the ability to join the fledgling Starfleet. Only to to find that yet again he was to be re-buffed as the leaders were still uneasy with with his augment status. Frustrated and bemused by their decision, Leslie turned to the stars for solace. 15:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC)~~To Be Continued15:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC)~~ +++++++++Please Refer To service record for remainder of history+++++++++++ Service Record 1987 enlisted in the USMC 1988 graduated Basic training at E-2(PFC) 1990 Promoted to E-3(LCPL) 1991 participated in Desert Storm 1991 award Silver Star and Bronze Star 1992 Promoted to E-4(CPL) 1993 Awarded POW ribbon 1994 Promoted to E-5(SGT) 1995 Detained at Leavenworth for being a Augment 2053 Reinstated to active duty 2053 Participates in WWIII 2054 promoted to E-6(SSGT) 2056 Awarded Medal of Congressional Honor 2057 Promoted to E-7 (GySGT) 2058 retires From active duty 2060 enrolls in NYU 2064 Graduates with various masters and undergraduate Degrees 2155-enlists in M.A.C.O command(Is required to Work his way from the bottom up) 2155 Graduates Basic Training is awarded E-3(LCPL) 2156 Participates In Romulan-Earth War 2157 Assgned to USS Sung Tzu 2160 award Bravery Citation Promoted to E-5 (SGT) 2163 transfered to USS Teak 2168 transferred to USS Indigo 2169 transferred USS Bahamut 2172 Transferred to USS Columbia, Promoted to E-6 2175 demoted to E-3(LCPL) 2185 transferred to SB1 promoted to E-4(CPL) 2190 promoted to E-5(SGT) 2196 Promoted to E-7 (GySgt) 2201 transferred to USS Waterloo, Promoted Squad Leader 2209 transferred to USS Debutant 2215 transferred to USS Francis 2218 enters skirmish wish Klingons 2220 Transferred to MACO Command and assigned Drill Instructor 2245 transferred to Outpost Deliah Romulan neutral zone 2253 transferred to USS Hellian 2260 transferred to USS Benidiction 2269 Promoted to E-9 (SgtMaj) 2275 transferred to USS Deliquent 2276 Promoted to W1 2280 promoted to W2, transferred to MACO Academy as Insctructor 2286 promoted W3 2290 Assigned to USS Soyuz 2296 transferred to vulcan for discipline training 2301 Demoted to W2 2318 Promoted to W3 2320 transfferred to Betazed 2325 transferred to Tellar 2330 engages in officer exchange program with Andoria 2334 transffers To DS2 2342 Transfers to Delta IV 2348 transferred to SB 86 2350 is stranded on Vegas 8 moon for a duration of three weeks 2354 transferred to Delian Colony 2355 promoted to W4 2360 transferred to USS Bunker Hill 2364 allowed admittance into Starfleet Academy 2367 graduates Starfleet Academy Top five of his class, is assigned to the USS Dinro, Participates in the Battle of Wolf 359(Survives due to being trapped in a jefferies tube was found three days later) 2369 Promoted to Lieutenant Junior grade 2370 Transffered to USS Deltan 2372 Promoted to ACSTO and Lieutenant engages Borg a second a time at the battle of 001 2373 Transfferred to to USS Belmont 2375 Promoted to CSTO 2372-2375 award fifteen different madals and citations 2378 transferrs to USS Alliance 2382 transfers to SB 90 (CSTO) 2386 assigned as first officer the USS Santee 2395 promoted to Commander 2396 assigned to the USS Lafayette as First Officer 2400 assigned to the USS Northstar 2408 Is offered the newly refitted USS Aristotle-A 2408 USS Atistotle destroyed delivering medicine to Atrexis III, Stephen Leslie assumed dead. Category:Characters